


first star i wish tonight

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Astronomy, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan goes stargazing with his family.
Series: flufftober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	first star i wish tonight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: starlight
> 
> this was the perfect prompt omg

Logan rocks back and forth on his feet, watching the clock. As soon as it gets dark enough, he gets to take _his_ telescope out for a jaunt in the backyard, the whole family included. No sneaking around this time!

He has to credit Remus's mom for that. His mom had been the weirdest combination of relieved and angry the other day. Relieved he was okay, angry that he'd run away. He'd cried three times trying to explain it and Remus's mom had to take over twice.

But the ending... He shakes his head in soft disbelief. His parents thought it would be unfair to take Patton's telescope away from him, so instead they bought him his _own_ , sized just right (no more having to tiptoe or climb up on things or have Patton lift him!). He was only grounded a day because he went to Remus's and his mom even _thanked_ Remus's mom, for being a safe place he could come to.

His mom and dad even apologized for how they treated his stimming! Hence openly rocking now, when it wasn't just Patton around.

"Logan knows all the constellations, Mom," Patton explains. "He's got them all memorized. Only takes him a couple minutes to figure out where he is in the cosmos."

"Yeah!" Logan chirps, flapping his hands.

"That's awesome, Logan!" Their mother says. Her voice sounds a little strained, but the smile on her face looks genuine. He beams back at her, still flapping his hands even as Patton winds his scarf around his neck, tucking it in around his throat to keep him warm.

"Jumping the gun a little, are we?" Mom asks. Now she sounds amused. Patton flushes pink but Logan just nods, wiggling his fingers and all his toes.

"Being prepared is important," Logan says solemnly.

"You got me there," Mom says. "All right, it looks like it's dark enough outside."

"Remember your gloves," their dad chimes in. "And button your coat up all the way."

"Yes, Dad," Logan says obediently. Patton helps him put his coat on, but he's the one who buttons it (although he has to start over, as he misses a button in his eagerness). Patton presents his gloves and he jams his fingers in them, flexing them and delighting in their softness. His gloves are a good texture.

"Can Remus come over next time?" Logan asks, struck by a stray thought. His parents exchange a glance.

"If his parents say that it's okay," his mom prevaricates. 

Cold air slaps Logan in the face as they all troop outside, Logan carefully lugging his telescope. Patton has his own heaved over one shoulder, to make it easier for their parents to see.

"So what constellations are up there, Logan?" Patton asks. Logan beams, bouncing on his tippy toes.

"A lot," he explains. "But Taurus and Orion are probably the ones most um, visible."

"Show us," his mom encourages. He squints up at the evening sky, then sets up his telescope.

"There," he says, pointing up. "Can you see there? The Pleiades are visible without a telescope! They're also called the Seven Sisters. And that's the Crab Nebula right there-"

"Wow," Patton breathes. "Logan, they're amazing."

"Right?" Logan asks. Exhilaration bubbles through him, filling him up like a fizzy drink. His dad squeezes his shoulder, and pride bursts in his stomach.

"What about that over there?" His dad asks. Logan squints where his dad is pointing.

"Oh, that's easy," he declares confidently. "That's the Orion Nebula. It's part of the Orion Molecular Cloud Complex." Mom ruffles his hair a little and smiles down at him.

"Thank you for teaching us, Logan," his mom says. Logan beams. "What else is in that uh, complex you mentioned?"

"Oh, there's the Horsehead Nebula," Logan continues. "And the Flame Nebula!" 

He keeps talking, gesticulating with gloved hands as he shows off what he's managed to glean from the few astronomy books he owns. It feels like only a few minutes, but his father's watch informs him that over an hour has passed by. His nose is cold, but he wishes he could stay outside forever.

"Time to go in, kiddos," his mom says reluctantly. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Logan says, dejected. His mom tousles his hair again.

"Maybe you can show us some more next week?" She suggests. Logan brightens.

"Yeah!" Logan exclaims. "That- that would be awesome!"

"It's a deal then," his dad says, picking him up and settling him against his hip. He gestures for their mom to pick up Logan's telescope, as Logan's jaw cracks in an impressive yawn.

"You're going to bed," Dad says. Logan smiles sleepily.

"That's okay," he says. "I can dream about stars."

**Author's Note:**

> reference: https://www.constellation-guide.com/constellations-by-month/january-constellations/


End file.
